imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese Resistance Forces
The Chinese Resistance Forces (CRF) was a terrorist faction in The Multipolar World founded by the self-exiled George I of China in 2165, shortly after condemning the brief Eternal Kingdom of New China to nuclear oblivion. Its stated goal was the restoration of the Kingdom of China through violent overthrow of the Chinese successor states. Despite early and vague self-posturing as 'liberators', the CRF's megalomaniacal intentions soon became clear as it openly threatened nearly every Asiatic state, and it received nigh-universal condemnation as a criminal organzation. Through means that remain unclear, the CRF amassed enough resources to subvert the governments of Beijing, Hubei and Mongolia, in addition to its headquarters in Jiangsu, in preparation for an invasion of the democratic Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang in 2173. The resulting Second Kingdom received mixed reception amongst the non-player countries, while the Papal States was the only player nation to recognize it as a legitimate government, despite declaring the CRF terrorists in 2172. History Abdication of George I and the Eternal Kingdom As part of George's abdication at the end of the Pan-Asiatic War in 2165, the China Six were granted amnesty by Australia, retreating to an Ethiopian province dubbed the "Eternal Kingdom" with the entire national treasury and, not known at the time, China's full nuclear stockpile. The 'retirement' was a ruse to allow the fugitives to obliterate their archenemy Hawai'i without serious loss to itself, while forcing Ethiopia to suffer the fallout. Founding of the CRF The China Six capitulated on the understanding that Oz would retain control of the country. Instead, it began talks with the Scarlet Lancers to re-establish self-government under a democratic administration, ultimately resulting in the partition of China into several splinter states. Having fled the EKNC prior to the nuclear exchange, the China Six survived and subsequently announced the creation of the "Chinese Resistance Forces", declaring their intent to forcibly overthrow the Xinjiang government. Smuggling themselves into Jiangsu they co-opted the government and established operational headquarters in Shanghai, then began trying to promote the CRF on the world stage. Its offer to support Korea's claims to the Hawai'ian exclusion zones were thanklessly rebuffed, and it issued brazen threats against India shortly after the country applied to host the 2168 Winter Olympics. In 2166, the CRF published an open letter to Prime Minister Huiqing Da promising "flames of death and destruction", with specific death threats against Da and the Red Lotus, leader of the Scarlet Lancers."Open letter to Huiqing Da", Chinese Resistance Forces, 2166 Xining retaliated by issuing formal arrest warrants for the Gang of Four on charges of war crimes and crimes against humanity. This was followed in 2168 with the establishment of Special Task Force 0 by the Ministry of Intelligence for the purpose of eliminating CRF operations both at home and abroad. Sedition in neighbour states Soon after its incorporation, the CRF began plotting to expand its influence throughout the Dublin successors. In 2167 it attempted to coup the government in Hubei, provoking a bloody four-year civil war that was only resolved after the CRF secured reinforcements from Mongolia, itself couped in 2169. Beijing fell in 2171, shortly after the end of the war. During this time, the CRF began labelling anyone that questioned its legitimacy or challenged its boasts of power as future targets. It again tried to foster relations with Korea, to which acting Dictator Tochiro replied that the state would not negotiate with terrorists and laughed at the presumption that George still qualified as a sovereign ruler. The terror cell tried to sell its services to Kongo for the purpose of conducting false flag operations, but Kongo did not seriously entreat the offer. Invasion of Xinjiang With Beijing secured in 2171, and the Polish Crisis earlier that year having emasculated the Comintern, the CRF moved to take Xinjiang by force. Having stabilized its economic situation, Xining was finally ready to investigate military revitalization in earnest, and Operation Mantis had begun rooting out the terror network. Desperate to retain initiative, it exposed itself in 2173 before launching a full-scale assault on the western border. The Demon Realm responded with revelations of its own invasion plan for Beijing to reclaim territory lost in the Pan-Asiatic War. The CRF attempted to form an alliance; Iblis rejected it point-blank, hinting he would pursue further annexations, stating "China has been, is, and likely always will be a pariah.""Correspondence with the Chinese Resistance Forces", Order of Iblis, 2173 As Xinjiang's standing army was largely unmobilized, the CRF expected it could overpower the armed forces merely with radicalized guerrillas. It was surprised to discover that contrary to popular assumption, the Lancers had neither disbanded nor demobilized, deploying elements of the National Army to thwart the insurgency. While this joint army was unable to defend against the CRF's scorched-earth air tactics, it managed to delay the terrorists' advance long enough to evacuate the government and other at-risk citizens. International response Shortly before combat started, George abruptly died and was replaced by his son Otto as figurehead leader. The self-proclaimed king issued an open letter to the world in which he implored the international community refrain from interfering in the "civil war", claiming the CRF would not threaten neighbour states while begging for a "second chance"."Letter of the King", Otto von Constantine, 2173 This was soon undercut by threats against Korea and Angola's now-independent Mongolian exclave if they refused to recognize the CRF as a legitimate government. While its offers for non-aggression pacts were accepted by a handful of states, beyond the Italy-Russia Alliance the new administration was not recognized as lawful, and was immediately placed under multiple trade embargoes. Although Xinjiang had negotiated a defensive pact with Coruscant and the Parliamentary Union of Britain in 2172, neither country responded to the invasion. Still holding its UN seat, the exiled government motioned for the creation of an international intervention force to retake the country and arrest the China Six. While the resolution received nigh-unanimous player support with only the Papal States dissenting, it was scuttled by Taniciusfox's NPC mechanics that pushed the vote below the necessary 2/3 majority. Undaunted, the assenting member states pursued an unsanctioned campaign, with the Lancers establishing the North Atlantic Defence League in 2174 as a Euramerican coordinating body. Shadow government In an attempt to legitimate itself, the CRF created the framework for a shadow government in 2171, introducing a nominal constitutional monarchy with the China Six heading successors to the parties of the First Kingdom: Mr. George as Democratic; Mr. Chiang as National; Mr. John as Green; and Christos Xinjiang as Communist. However, the actual parliament, named the "Senate", was not a public assembly but a military council of twenty members serving four-year terms. The Senate nominated the party leaders who required its approval to form a government; as such, the prime minister was little more than a spokesman for the junta, which in turn answered to the King. To feign legality, the CRF issued so-called citizenship cards to Xinjiang and all Papal client states that granted eligibility to vote for one of the four party leaders in a hastily-scheduled election that year. As no official polls were conducted in Xinjiang and the entire election was held within the space of a few days, its legitimacy was not taken seriously and the process is widely suspected to have been a propaganda stunt. Ideology Despite maintaining its goal was a "free" China, the CRF openly touted a violent agenda endorsing the use of nuclear weapons, identical to George's policies while in office. In promoting a return to bellicose self-gratification over democratic internationalism, the CRF painted itself as antithetical to its arch-enemy of the Lancers, and attempts at courting the Chinese successors through diplomatic means met with abject failure. The CRF was immediately denounced by almost every country, and charges of war crimes and crimes against humanity Xinjiang levelled against the Gang of Four were adopted by other states both before and after 2173. Suggestions of third-party interference As Multipolarity's rules stipulated that new terror cells began with five agents, five bases and negligible gold, several players charged that the CRF could never gain the traction it did without an external sponsor. The patron was never identified during the game, and when questioned Taniciusfox claimed he forgot. This has led to several conspiracy theories, ranging from christos200 exploiting the slush fund embezzled from the First Kingdom to directly bolster Shanghai's army, to allegations that Tanicius himself continued to facilitate his rebound: when other players charged the Shadow Government as unacceptable powergaming, Tanicius remained elusive and equivocal, and the fact that the Dublin successors' military stats are blank in all statistics coaligns suspiciously with christos's ability to merge them instantly when the Second Kingdom was founded on Turn 13. Tanicius was also accused of deliberately obstructing a consolidated response to China: in addition to the UN vote explained above, the insurgency coincided with the Russian invasion of Poland and the Boer invasion of UN trust territory, and Tanicius practically boasted about all the crises in play. References Category:Terrorist organizations Category:Headdesk Category:Non-governmental factions in Mutipolarity